


Highschool Dreams

by howlingintheNight



Series: Deadly Romance [1]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, No Underage Sex, Self-Harm, Slurs, Smoking, Tell me if I miss a trigger, Trans Characters, Violence, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingintheNight/pseuds/howlingintheNight
Summary: A romance blooms but what blooms will always die and sometimes return.





	1. Chapter 1

The boy feels betrayed, head hanging low in both anger and sadness but he is only trying to hide his frustrated tears as he hides in the bathroom stall. He can't believe this is happening right now. He trusted her and what does she do in return for that trust? Stab him in the back by yelling his secret to the entire school!  
Though, he supposed this was his fault in the end. He knew he should have trusted his anxious thoughts instead of arguing. She did exactly what he knew she would.  
This was his fault for trusting and now he’s in this mess. The young Vantas wiping his cheeks with the heels of his hands and muffling his sniffling with his face in his arms when he hears footsteps enter the bathroom.  
At first he thinks the person just came in to do their business but then he hears a familiar voice. “You knoww... that wwas a shitty thin she did to you”  
“No shit Sherlock, want a god damned Grammy for your observation skills?”  
“Honestly I expected this. Feferi is alwways blabberin fuckin secrets if she thinks it's for a good cause. Damn idiot she is.”  
“Is there a point to this conversation? And why call her an idiot if you like her?”  
“Lovve is a silly thin and, I mean, I like more than just her. Anyway, the point is I knoww wwhat you’re goin through”  
“Oh really?” Karkat rolls his eyes before wiping at them again.  
“I’m trans, too, Kar”


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat couldn't believe the Ampora admitted that. He can’t believe Constantine Ampora said something like that. Yet here he is, stepping out of his hiding place to look at the gloriously dressed drama club leader. “What?”  
“A shock I'm sure but it is the truth. Nevver told Fef 'cause I kneww she’d out me and I’m not ready yet. It wwasn't fair she did that to you.”  
Karkat blinks before walking up to the Ampora. Observing the choice in clothing and makeup and style and how it seemed to contradict the statement given. He felt like it was a lie to fuck with him.  
“Seriously?”  
“No joke, my dad doesn’t knoww but Cro does. Call me Eridan and by male pronouns in secret, sadly call me _she in public or around others as well as Constantine.” Eridan waves a dismissive hand but there is pain in his eyes when he says his dead name.  
Karkat nods slowly, putting the pieces together and nodding in understanding. Realizing Eridan put on a good disguise and act. No wonder he’s in the drama club.   
“So um…” Karkat rubs his arm nervously. Not really knowing what to say now.  
“Karkat, you’re a dude so c'mon, get outta the girls restroom you creep” Eridan smirked, leading the other out with his hips swaying in that way he hates.  
Karkat smiles just barely at the other's comment. He liked being called dude...it made him feel validated. It was a nice and welcomed feeling. He's still shocked Eridan is trans though. Looks really are deceiving.  
_

~~~

School was long and dragged on with hurtful questions, insulting words and just plain disrespect from classmates and even some of the staff who he now has a loathing for. He’s not sure what to do but he doesn’t want to go home to his adoptive parent. That wasn't a good idea, he's sure the school called home, he also doesn't want to hear Kankri go on about trans issues and how it affects him in some form or another.  
Karkat sighs, beginning to walk off when he hears someone whistle. Looking behind him for he source and seeing none other than Dave Strider. Standing there in all his hipster glory with those constantly worn shades.  
Karkat raises his upper lip as the other walks over to him and leans against the fence. John Egbert waving from afar but Karkat doesn't wave back. The kid in shades clears his throat, gaining back the Vantas’ attention.  
“What the fuck do you want?”  
“Calm down there Karkles” Smooth, Dave, smooth.  
“Karkles? Really?”  
“You didn't hear that-” “Right” “-So look, I heard a rumour goin on about that you're trans...that true?”  
“Yeah and before you ask; yes I want a dick in my pants and NO it will not be yours”  
Dave raises a brow and then slowly raises his hands up in defense. “Mean no trouble, Karkat. Calm down”  
“Look here you blond haired douchebag I'm not into whatever fetish you've come up with in that sick ass pile of mush you call a brain of yours so take your illness away from me because I'm not about that life” Karkat then turns on his heels but Dave pursues his crush.  
“Look, I get it you had a rough day and I can’t be your knight in shining armor but just spend a little time with me and let me speak?”  
“Fine but I’d rather spill blood than have you as some shitty knight” Deep down his interest was caught with the whole knight business. He doesn’t know why.  
“Alright, so I could spit out some sick lines, trying to rhyme a reason together of why I'm talking to you but you gotta listen instead of hissing things at me” Dave is nervous, he never got to talk to Karkat before this and he had his chance.  
“I'm not trans but I can help you. Me and my friends are pretty understanding about this and-” Someone steps up beside Karkat and pats Dave’s shoulder. “Get lost ya hopeless baboon.” Eridan says before dragging Karkat away by the arm.  
The Vantas looking up at Eridan who looks down at him. “Wwas he botherin ya?”  
“Kind of”  
With this the two boys walk. Eridan holding the strap of his back pack. Karkat sighs softly, looking back at Dave who gives a small helpless wave of his hand. 


End file.
